No Caminho
by josp700
Summary: Brittany encontra gatinhos e Santana sempre sabe o que fazer
1. Chapter 1

Brittany não sabia dirijir. Se fosse sincera diria até que tinha medo de carros e do trânsito que vinha junto. Portanto, estar atrás do volante não passava de um sonho. Caminhar a luz do Sol era sempre bom também, já que a garota saia pouco de casa, com excessão da escola e ao estúdio de dança.  
Mas hoje era diferente, não havia vitamina D involvida. Por volta de 20h o céu ja tinha escurecido por completo e a Lua já brilhava alto com suas pequenas companheiras. Brittany andava pelo caminho tão conhecido à casa de Santana, sua melhor amiga.  
O mais recente filme da franquia Piratas do Caribe acabara de sair em DVD e, depois de se divertirem tanto no cinema assistindo-o, Santana sugeriu que recriassem o momento em sua casa, na noite de quinta-feira.  
Eram por volta de dez quarteirões de um casa a outra, e o passeio nunca trazia nada de novo. Porém, haviam flores e canteiros bem-cuidados por perto, o que trazia algumas cores ao caminho. Mas Brittany acabava se perdendo de vez em quando por culpa de alguns atrasos, Santana refez o caminho com a garota e concordaram em tomar uma casa grande, vermelha e de telhado pontudo como referência para o sétimo quarteirão. Assim, sempre que a chegada começava a se arrastar, Brittany olhava para à sua esquerda superior e ajeitava seu caminho, usando o aposento como referência.  
A mente da menina começou a vagar pela noite. "San é sempre cuidadosa quando vou à sua casa..agora mesmo ela deve estar preparando um jantar. Ou não, talvez tenha pipoca, ela nunca foi de cuzinhar mesmo."  
Nesse momento seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo que Brittany podia descrever apenas como miados incessantes. Com esperança o bastante, seriam gatos de verdade, e todos sabiam o seu histórico com felinos.  
Os olhos de Brittany se direcionaram instantaneamente ao canteiro de flores, a opção mais óbvia. Nenhum gatinho apareceu, decidiu apurar a busca e ajoelhou-se. Continuou procurando. Alguns minutos se seguiram assim, até que chegou a conclusão de que não os econtraria ali.  
Andou mais dois metros e começou a procura mais perto da calçada, mais alguns minutos e finalmente chegou ao que buscava. Brittany esperava ver dois ou três gatinhos, brincar um pouco e voltar ao caminho à casa de Santana. O que ela não sabia é que acabaria por topar com uma grande caixa de papelão com nada mais que sete filhotinhos. Nesse momento, sentiu seu coração apertar. Puxou a caixa para mais perto, e deu uma olhada nos felinos: de todos eles, apenas um não chorava, e todos mantinham os olhos fechados. Cada um daria o tamanho de uma bola de golfe, talvez um pouco mais. As cores variavam de preto a branco, quase todos com manchas rosadas espalhadas pelos corpinhos.  
-E o que eu faço agora?- Brittany disse em voz alta, pela primeira vez desde que saira de casa - Posso desmarcar com Santana e tentar tomar conta de vocês.  
Assim que falou sentiu culpa, Santana estava muito animada para esse "não-encontro", e Brittany nem sabia que agora mesmo ela estava no balcão da cozinha, tentando se tornar uma grande cozinheira de uma hora à outra com apenas um livro de receitas.  
Sua mente voltou aos gatinhos, e seus olhos rondaram rapidamente em volta. Talvez eles já teriam dono, talvez até uma mãe, Brittany não poderia apenas levá-los embora. Decidiu também não encostar, eram tão pequenininhos que poderia quebrar um osso de algum deles. Levantou-se da posição agachada -e incrivelmente desconfortável- de um momento atrás, e voltou a olhar à sua volta, procurando qualquer pessoa, ou gato, que teria relação aos filhotes.  
-Acho que gatos não caçam de dia..a mãe deveria estar aqui, ou será que não...?- Brittany não sabia tanto de gatos quanto as pessoas pensavam.  
Um dos gatos soltou um chiado relativamente mais alto que os outros, que puxou Brittany de seus pensamentos novamente. "Devem estar com fome, coitados. Tenho que fazer alguma coisa." Mais um barulho dos gatos e ela decidiu, os gatinhos iriam com Brittany. "San não vai ficar -muito- brava." Ela pensou.  
Os gatos eram pequenos e a caixa, por conseguinte, bem leve. Pegou-a com ambas as mãos na aultura de seu tórax, assim também poderia ficar de olho neles, e completou o restante do caminho sem pensar muito. Chegou ao último quarteirão, à porta da casa de Santana. Equilibrou a caixa em um de seus braços para apertar a campainha. Brittany percebeu que conseguia ouvir um dos álbuns da banda 'The Killers' tocando ao fundo, sem sombra de dúvidas obra de Santana. O que chegou a confundir a garota, Santana sempre ouvia blues. Sempre.  
A música não parou e a caixa começava a pesar, Brittany transferiu o seu peso do pé esquerdo, e tocou a campainha novamente. A música foi interrompida e Brittany ouviu passos apressados à porta, e momentos depois, vários chaveiros se chocando e girando.  
-Britt! Comecei a ficar preocupada quando você não... Ah. Agora entendi. - Santana estava com uma bermuda jeans, uma blusa de mangas compridas e um grande sorriso estampado. Deu uma pequena risada - O que você tem ai?  
-Oi San...queria te dar um abraço. - Fez uma breve pausa - Mas eles são mais importantes.  
Brittany empurrou e abaixou a caixa em direção à sua amiga, para que pudesse ver o conteúdo. Alguns gatos miaram com a mudança abrupta. Santana pôs a mão na borda da caixa e subiu à ponta de seus pés, para ver melhor. Seus olhos creseceram e sua boca abriu, olhou para Brittany imediatamente:  
-Por favor não me diga que você roubou todos esses.  
-Não!...Bem. Depende do ponto de vista, não é? - Brittany forçou um pequeno sorriso, seus olhos voltaram à caixa, tristes - Eu te deixei brava?  
-Claro que não, Britt, só estou preocupada. O que vamos fazer com todos esses gatinhos?  
-Nesse momento, eu sei que eles estão com fome.  
-Venha, entre. - Santana abriu a porta da frente um pouco mais, e foi em direção à sala.  
A casa de Santana nunca foi muito grande, a porta da frente dava em duas salas distintas: de visitas e de televisão, sem nenhuma parede entre elas. A cozinha se encontrava atrás, entre ambas, sendo separada por um balcão. Que, por sua vez, apontava na direção de um lavabo e um corredor, que no fim levaria aos quartos: um de Santana, ligado diretamente ao de seu irmão mais novo, com quem dividia um banheiro. E de seus pais, com uma grande cama de casal e mais um banheiro.  
Sem garagem e sem quintal, a casa não sustentaria saudavelmente um cachorro, porém em seu quarto Santana cuidava de um grande aquário de 50L, que acomodava nada mais que 4 peixes-dourados de tamanho médio. Estes eram a parte favorita da casa na opinião de Brittany.  
Santana sentou-se no sofá e pegou o notebook em seu colo. Brittany a seguiu, levando os gatinhos. O computador de Santana também dizia bastante sobre a personalidade da moça: tinha um tom forte de vermelho e dois colantes ("Sem desculpas" dizia um deles; o outro, uma imagem de um leopardo colorido) e uma fotografia revelada das duas meninas estava colada no topo. -Aqui diz para termos certeza de que a mãe deles não aparecerá. Britt?  
Brittany olhou para cima e encontrou os olhos de Santana, respondeu:  
-Eu não sei...tentei esperar por alguns minutos mas eles não paravam de chorar, fiquei muito preocupada.  
\- Ei, não fique chateada - seus olhos se encontraram novamente - vamos alimentá-los e pegar um cobertor. Depois voltamos a onde você os encontrou.  
Não houve resposta, Santana tentou novamente:  
-Podemos ficar a tarde inteira esperando a mãe, se ela não aparecer vamos cuidar deles de alguma maneira. Pode ser? - Ela faria qualquer coisa po Brittany nesse ponto.  
-Obrigada Santana.


	2. Chapter 2

_  
Os créditos do filme começaram a subir, o relógio da cozinha apontava 0h45min. As duas garotas estavam de corpos juntos no sofá, entrelaçadas. Brittany com a cabeça apoiada em Santana dormindo levemente. Apenas a luz do banheiro permanecia acesa e um suave sorriso aparecia no rosto de Santana, olhou em direção à caixa de papelão, confortavelmente colocada na pltrona.  
Alguns gatinhos ainda miavam, agora com menos intensidade; estavam alimentados e bem-cuidados. Dois cobertores felpudos foram usados para aconchegar os pequenos, fazendo com que seus corpinhos juntos semelhassem um grande travesseiro.  
Brittany chorara bastante depois de descobrir que um deles havia falecido, provavelmente por falta de comida. Seu corpo foi embrulhado em um outro cobertor e colocado em uma caixinha separada. O jantar ajudou a acalmá-la também: ravioli recheado aqueceu sua barriga, e proximo ao fim do filme trouxe boas lembranças ao seu sono.  
Santana observou a outra garota por um momento e decidiu tentar não acordá-la. Levantou-se e esticou os braços, pegou Brittany no colo (estilo noiva-cliché) com a maior delicadeza, e seguiu em direção ao seu quarto. Lá, as luzes do seu orgulhoso aquário iluminavam de leve o quarto todo, criando uma atmosfera fria e muito confortável aos olhos.  
Deixou Brittany na cama e foi arrumar-se: colocou pijamas, escovou os dentes, encontrou com seu irmãozinho no banheiro que direcionou a ela um olhar sabido, Santana o ignorou com as bochechas rosadas. Ao voltar ao quarto viu Brittany ajeitando-se nos cobertores e antes que ela caísse em sono profundo, Santana abriu a gaveta com apenas suas roupas separadas e ajudou-a a vestir-se mais confortavelmente. Quando tudo estava pronto, voltou à sala e buscou os gatinhos por culpa. Eles dormiriam em seu quarto.  
Santana juntou-se à Brittany na cama, olhou os peixes nadarem e nadarem até que não conseguia mais manter os olhos abertos, e deixou-se levar.  
-Boa noite, Britt-Britt.  
Aquele havia sido um dia bom. 


End file.
